megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom of Saints
Kingdom of Saints is the name given to the Last Day in Devil Survivor from Amane's point of view. The principal premise of this route is how, with the help of Amane, the party tries to make the protagonist a Messiah by winning the War of Bel. Events If Mari lived, she will join the party in the night of Day 6 after choosing to help Remiel. 9:00 - Amane – Shibuya *Victory Conditions: Kill Jezebel *Defeat Condition: Amane or the protagonist's party dies. Upon entering Shibuya, the party meets the angel Remiel. After a speech about the King of Bel and becoming a Messiah, he then requests the protagonist's help to defeat Jezebel, the demon who resides inside Amane's soul, before she gains complete over Amane's body. Remiel then casts a magic spell and transports the party's souls into Amane's body. The team finds themselves in the Cartesian Garden, a huge garden full of beautiful flowers and a lake. Upon finding Amane inside the garden, Jezebel suddenly appears and transforms the whole area into a huge lava abyss, forcing the party to fight her and save Amane. After defeating Jezebel, Amane finally awakens and the entire place returns to normality. Before admitting defeat, however, Jezebel summons 3 fake copies of Amane named Mind Amane. If the party allows them to get near the real Amane, she'll die instantly and the game will be over. After the battle, Amane will join your party. 9:30 - Eikokuji – Ikebukuro *Victory Condition: Kill Bishamon *Defeat Condition: The protagonist's party dies. In order to summon the demon Babel, Amane first needs to destroy the barrier between the demon world and the human world. This is accomplished by killing the 3 remaining Devas (Jikoku was killed already by Amane). The first Deva is Bishamon, found in a temple in Ikebukuro. After the battle, Bishamon will become a fusion enabled demon to be used in the Cathedral of Shadows. 10:00 - Sengakuji – Shinagawa *Victory Conditions: Kill Koumoku and Zouchou *Defeat Conditions: The protagonist's party dies. Continuing their mission of killing the Protectors of Tokyo, the party arrives in a temple in Shinagawa to kill one of the remaining Devas. To their surprise, however, they are ambushed by the two Devas at once, and are forced to fight. After the battle, Koumoku and Zouchou can be fused in the Cathedral of Shadows. 10:30 - Roppongi Hills – Roppongi *Victory Condition: Kill Belzaboul *Defeat Condition: The protagonist's party dies. Upon entering the Roppongi buildings, the group sees the main door to the demon world being guarded by Belzaboul, a servant of Belberith. After the battle, Belzaboul will then summon a group of maggots. The maggots and Belzaboul can lay eggs on the party during battle, and after a few turns a whole new team of spawns will be born causing severe damage to the team member that was infected with the eggs. 11:00 - Fallen Morning Star – Nagata-cho (blue) *Victory Condition: Kill Lucifer *Defeat Condition: The protagonist's party dies. This is the event where the party can fight Lucifer. This event can only be seen in the New Game+ mode (unlocked after beating the game). - Founder – Roppongi *Victory Condition: Kill Belberith *Defeat Condition: The protagonist's party dies. After climbing a very long set of stairs the party finally found Amane's father. He and Amane hold a conversation, however the discussion ends when the founder calls Belberith, killing himself in the process. Belberith is on a separate platform which can only be reached with Panthasma or the Flight racial ability or by turning the two switches (At the same time) back to the original configuration. The switches will be reset if one party member with Flight or Panthasma passes into the area beyond the platforms so the rest of the party can simply cross over. There is no turning back to the world map after this fight. Belberith has the ability to attack any square on the board, regardless of the team's position. 12:00 - Naoya – Top Floor *Victory Condition: Kill Naoya and Loki *Defeat Condition: The protagonist's party dies. Naoya appears to defeat the party for following God and not him and therefore he tries to kill the party after summoning some demons. After some turns, the gigolo will reveal himself as Loki and will attack the party too. After the battle, Loki can be fused in the Cathedral of Shadows. 12:30 Summon Babel – Top Floor *Victory Condition: Kill Babel *Defeat Condition: The protagonist's party dies. After beating Naoya and Loki, the party finally summons Babel, who takes the form of a white tower with the face of a young girl. The battle starts with just Babel and some demons, and the objective is to defeat Babel. After defeating Babel, the party has to fight every Bel again, starting with Belial and Beldr. Beldr still has Immortal, so he has to be killed by the protagonist. After killing both of them, Jezebel is fought. Once Jezebel is killed, Belzeboul will follow, and after him, Belberith. Finally, Babel will show his true form and fight against the party again. And after killing him, the ending will proceed and the protagonist will now be the messiah. After the credits roll, you will be informed that you can now fuse Metatron. All the Bels retain their attacking range. Babel's first form has an attacking range of 3 squares in front of him, and his true form has an infinite attacking range. In his final form, Babel will shift his weakness and attacking affinity, always retaining the Megidolaon skill. Category:Devil Survivor Gameplay